Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock
Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock es el cuarto juego y la segunda verdadera secuela después del Guitar Hero original. Fue lanzado el 28 de Octubre de 2007 en Norte America, el 7 de Noviembre de 2007 en Australia, y el 23 de Noviembre de 2007 en Europa. Es el primer juego de la serie con la participación de Neversoft. Modos de Juego Guitar Hero III tiene casi todos los mismos componentes de juegos de Guitar Hero previos; los jugadores todavía usan un mando de guitarra que permite al jugador tocar las notas coloreadas que vienen en el diapasón en medio de la pantalla con la banda de fondo tocando la canción. Hay algunas pequeñas diferencias, más que nada en como las notas son tocadas. Estas diferencias incluyen que las notas de combo estrella también pueden ser Hammer Ons y Pull Offs para imitar mejor como un guitarrista real tocaría la canción. El alcance del diapasón tambien ha sido extendido, haciendo más fáciles las partes más complicadas. Controles Cuatro de los sistemas incluyen controles inalámbricos. Las consolas de séptima generación (Playstation 3, Wii y Xbox 360) tienen una Gibson Les Paul. En cuanto a PlayStation 2, incluye una Kramer Striker negra, y las versiones de Windows y Macintosh vienen con una Gibson X-Plorer. Modo Batalla Modo batala es una nueva opción multijugador, y también juega un rol importante en modo Carrera. Antes de que cierto encore sea jugado, un guitarrista famoso viene de detrás del telón y desafia al jugador a un duelo de guitarras,y dos diapasones aparecen (uno para el jugador, el otro para el guitarrista desafiante). Durante el modo, los dos diapasones se alternan las secciones de solo. Ciertas secuencias de notas están designadas como notas de batalla, que funcionan igual que el poder estrella, pero que en vez de eso, cargan diferentes tipos de ataques para lanzarle al oponente con la intención de hacerle perder.Estos ataques son: * Amplificador Sobrecargado – Hace que las notas aparezcan y desaparezcan, y que el diapasón vibre. * Vibrato Roto – Fuerza al oponente a mover la barra de vibrato antes de poder volver a ejecutar una nota. * Cuerda Rota – Fuerza al oponente a pulsar repetidamente un traste para reparar una cuerda antes de poder tocar una nota de ese mismo color. * Drenado Mortal – Hace bajar rápidamente el Rock Meter, dependiendo de cuán bien estás jugando. Sólo usado en muerte súbita. * Dificultad arriba – Cambia la dificultad del oponente a la siguiente más alta, dando un tiempo antes de hacerlo. * Notas Dobles – Agrega una nota a todas las combinaciones (excepto acordes de tres notas), dando un tiempo antes de hacerlo. * Giro Zurdo – Invierte el diapasón. * Robo de ataque – Roba el ataque de oponente, solo si tiene uno. Si no lo tiene, el ataque se pierde. Si el jugador derrota al jefe, estará desbloqueado para ser comprado en la tienda como un personaje jugable, y acompañará el encore como guitarra rítmica (usualmente un tema que ese personaje ya ha tocado en la vida real) junto al jugador. Las tres peleas de jefe son: * Tom Morello, guitarrista de Rage Against the Machine y posteriormente Audioslave, que aparece al final de la segunda partición. El despues acompaña al jugador tocando "Bulls on Parade" durante el encore. * Slash, guitarrista de Velvet Revolver y anteriormente Guns N' Roses, que aparece al final de la quinta partición. El después acompaña al jugador para tocar "Welcome to the Jungle" durante el encore. * Lou, el Diablo, personaje ficticio, anteriormente manejador de la banda en la cual el personaje del jugador toca. Aparece al final de la octava partición, desafiando al jugador a tocar "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" (la cual se ha cambiado de su forma original por Steve Ouimette a modo rockero). Personajes -Axel Steel -Casey Lynch -Izzy Sparks -Judy Nails -Johnny Napalm -Lars Ümlaüt -Midori -Xavier Stone -Slash -Lou -God of Rock (sólo Playstation 3 y Xbox 360) -Metalhead (sólo Playstation 2 y Wii) -Elroy Budvis (sólo Playstation 2 y Wii) -MMorticio Rip (sólo Playstation 3 y Xbox 360) -Tom Morello Aunque Bret Michaels aparece en el juego en canciones específicas, no es un personaje jugable en el juego. Michaels solo está en las versiones de Playstation 3 y Xbox 360 de Guitar Hero 3. Lugares * Backyard Bash * Mitch's Moose Lounge * Video Shoot * Ye Olde Royal Odeon * Shanker's Island * Desert Rock Tour * Kaiju Megadome * Lou's Inferno Guitarras Guitarras bloqueadas Bajo Beach Life: completa el modo Carrera cooperativo en Difícil. Bajo PendulAxe: completa el modo Carrera Cooperativo en Experto. Guitarra Bat: obtén 5 estrellas en todas las canciones en Fácil. Guitarra Distant Visitor: debes completar el modo Carrera en Experto. Guitarra El Jefe: debes obtener 5 estrellas en todas las canciones en Experto. Guitarra Jolly Rodger: debes obtener 5 estrellas en todas las canciones en nivel Medio. Guitarra Moon Shot: debes completar el modo Carrera en Fácil. Guitarra Nemisis 13″: debes completar el modo Carrera Cooperativo en cualquier nivel de dificultad. Guitarra Neversoft Skateboard: debes obtener 5 estrellas en el modo Carrera Cooperativo en Experto. Guitarra Rojimbo: debes completar el modo Carrera en Difícil. Guitarra Saint George: debes completar el modo Carrera en nivel Medio. Guitarra Tiki: debes obtener 5 estrellas en todas las canciones en Difícil. Setlist Modo Un solo jugador 1. Empezando desde abajo 2. Tu primera actuacion de verdad 3. La Grabacion del Vídeo 4. Invasión Europea 5. Un poco de Blues 6. Los mejores en la faz de la tierra 7. Furor en Japón 8. Lucha por tu Alma Setlist Modo Cooperativo 1. Reuniendo a la banda *"Barracuda" - Heart (2007) *"When You Were Young" - The Killers (2006) *"Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine (1996) *"Slow Ride" - Foghat (1975) *"Sabotage" - Beastie Boys (Encore) 2. Sólo queremos ser famosos *"School's Out" - Alice Cooper (1972) *"Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth (1990) *"Miss Murder" - AFI (2006) *"The Seeker" - The Who (1971) *"Reptilia" - The Strokes (2003) (Encore) 3. Estrellas de la noche a la mañana *"Paranoid" - Black Sabbath (1970) *"Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses (1987) *"Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols (1977) *"Lay Down" - Priestess (2006) *"Suck My Kiss" - Red Hot Chili Peppers (1991) (Encore) 4. Escapando de la cárcel *"Holiday in Cambodia" - Dead Kennedys (1980) *"Black Magic Woman" - Santana (1970) *"Same Old Song and Dance" - Aerosmith (1974) *"Cherub Rock" - The Smashing Pumpkins (1993) *"Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll" - Blue Öyster Cult (1972) (Encore) 5. Rock a todas horas *"My Name is Jonas" - Weezer (1994) *"Black Sunshine" - White Zombie (1992) *"3's & 7's" - Queens of the Stone Age (2007) *"The Metal" - Tenacious D (2006) *"Helicopter" - Bloc Party (2005) (Encore) 6. Lucha por tu alma *"Knights of Cydonia" - Muse (2006) *"One" - Metallica (1988) *"The Number of the Beast" - Iron Maiden (1982) *"Cult of Personality" - Living Colour (1988) *"Monsters" - Matchbook Romance (2006) (Encore) Bonus Tracks * "Avalancha" - Héroes del Silencio (1995) * "Can't Be Saved" - Senses Fail (2006) * "Closer" - Lacuna Coil (2006) * "Don't Hold Back" - The Sleeping (2006) * "Down n' Dirty" - LA Slum Lords (2007) * "F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." - The Fall of Troy (2005) * "Generation Rock" - Revolverheld (2005) * "Go That Far" - Bret Michaels Band (2006) * "Hier Kommt Alex" - Die Toten Hosen (1988) * "I'm in the Band" - The Hellacopters (2005) * "Impulse" - An Endless Sporadic (2007) * "In Love" - Scouts of St. Sebatian (2006) * "In the Belly of a Shark" - Gallows (2006) * "Mauvais Garçon" - Naast (2003) * "Metal Heavy Lady" - Lions (2007) * "Minus Celsius" - Backyard Babies (2007) * "My Curse" - Killswitch Engage (2006) * "Nothing for Me Here" - Dope (2007) * "Prayer of the Refugee" - Rise Against (2006) * "Radio Song" - Superbus (2004) * "Ruby" - Kaiser Cheifs (2007) * "She Bangs the Drums" - The Stone Roses (1989) * "Take This Life" - In Flames (2006) * "The Way It Ends" - Prototype (2006) * "Through the Fire and Flames" - Dragonforce (2006) Categoría:Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Categoría:Guitarras Categoría:Canciones del Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Categoría:Personajes del Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock Categoría:Modos de Juego Categoría:Juegos